OnKey - My Life
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: bagaimanakah cara onew agar mendapat pendamping hidup pada bulan purnama?


**Tittle : My Life**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : JINKEY**

**OC : Taemin, YunJae**

**Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance, Smutt**

_hahahaha_**, **_sekarang ULTAH my dubu *dicekekKEY* jadi ff nya saya share sekarang, dan oh oh, ini Ff pertama saya yang mengandung cerita Fantasy.._

_mian kalo banyak typo,_

_SO..._

_HAPPY READING!_

" Hyung, kau yakin akan membuat Key Hyung menjadi seperti kita eoh" tanya taemin tak percaya pada sang kakak, yang hanya berdiri dengan kedua mata bulan sabitnya yang berwarna biru menerawang jauh seolah tatapan nya kosong..

" ani! aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti kita " menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga sepasang mata bak bulan sabitnya bertemu dengan kedua mata taemin yag kecil namun dengan warna yang sama yaitu warna biru, tentu saja karna mereka bukanlah kaum berdarah panas, namun mereka adalah makhluk dingin dengan taring yang tajam, dan juga jangan lupakan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk abadi..

" tapi, bukankah upacara itu akan di mulai lusa, bertepatan saat bulan purnama " kedua matanya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh hyung-nya, yang saat ini telah menuangkan darah segar ke gelas wine yang berada di atas meja..

namja manis itu dengan sabar menanti sang hyung untuk menjawab pertanyaan-nya. yang saat ini sedang meneguk darah yang tadi di tuangkan di gelas wine

" yeah, bukan kah kau tau taemin, kaum kita akan melakukan upacara tersebut tepat saat bulan purnama " ujarnya setelah meneguk habis minuman nya, dan mengelap sisa - sisa darah yang berada di sudut bibir nya dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum saat melihat sang adik yang cemberut..

" Lagi pula, bukan kah kau sangat menginginkan Key untuk menjadi hyung ipar mu eoh" ujarnya dan mengelus rambut pirang taemin yang kini hanya mengangguk menanggapi alih - alih sebagai jawaban nya..

menghela nafas jengah, dan melirik jam yang dengan manis melingkar di pergelang tangan nya, kaki nya ia hentakan untuk mewakili rasa sebal yang kini ia rasakan, ia tak suka menunggu namun, sang kekasih yang membuatnya kesal, walau pun ia tidak benar - benar bisa marah dengan kekasihnya itu,membuatnya menunggu selama 15 menit, ia tak suka..

" Key-ah, "

"Hyaa " kagetnya, saat telinga nya tersentuh dengan benda dingin dan lunak, ia tahu sangat tahu dan siapa lagi jika bukan sang kekasih yang membuatnya kesal..

" Jinki-a, kau selalu saja mengagetkanku, " menatap sinis pada sang kekasih yang telah di ketahui bernama Jinki, yang kini tersenyum amat lebar membuat mata sipitnya membentuk seperti bulan sabit, dan disinilah kelemahannya ia tak bisa marah jika jinki telah terseyum lebar seperti ini..

" Bukan kah aku selalu mengatakan, jangan suka menyentuh telingaku " kesal key, namun ia melangkah mundur karna jinki yang malah menyondongkan tubuhnya..

" Wae " key dengan susah payah, menahan desahan ketika Jinki mengatakan dengan suara yang berat terkadang juga ia menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga key, " Karna itu tempat sensitif mu hmm".

" aahH " akhirnya desahan meskipun lirih, itu keluar dari bibir cherry Key, karna Jinki menjilat Telinga-nya begitu seduktif, " Ji-Jinki, Hentikan " larang Key yang kini menutupi telingan-nya dengan tangan nya, membuat Jinki menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdecak sebal..

" Bukan kah, Kau mengajak ku untuk Belajar di rumah mu eoh "

" baiklah, " ujar Jinki dan menggandeng tangan Key, sedangkan key ia menatap Jinki dari samping tanpa berkedip, Rambut coklat dengan poni yang menjuntai hampir menutupi kening nya, di tambah dengan warna langit yang kini memerah akibat sang matahari yang ingin berganti tempat oleh bulan, " Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, " ujar Jinki membuat lamunan Key pada sosok kekasihnya ini buyar begitu saja, sedangkan key ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karna ketahuan telah mencuri pandang kekasihnya, Jinki yang melihat itu terkekeh karna sikap kekasih-nya yang menurutnya sangat lucu...

.

.

.

" Jinki " menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Jinki juga ikut berhenti karna memang tangan mereka yang masih bertautan " Wae" bingung Jinki karna melihat kkasihnya yang tiba - tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya..

" Kau tak lupa dengan jalan ke rumah mu bukan " tanya key, karna ia melihat se-kelilingnya gelap, dan banyak pohon - pohon yang berjulang tinggi, entah ia juga tak mengerti sejak kapan ia telah berada di tempat seperti ini, dan jika ia perhatikan sekeliling nya ini seperti berada di tengah hutan, sedangkan jinki hanya terkekeh menanggapi pertannyaan kekasih nya ini..

" Ani! wae? apa kau takut eum " Goda Jinki, karna merasakan key menggenggam tangan-nya dengan erat, key yang terasa seperti di remehkan kesal dan menginjak kaki Jinki, membuat si empu-nya kaki memekik kesakitan..

dan melepaskan tautan tangan nya, dan berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jinki yang hanya tersenyum..

mendumel tak jelas, denga bibir mungil yang entah berkomat kamit atau apalah karna hanya namja cantik tersebut yang tahu apa yang ia katakan, jika ia akui sebenernya ia teramat takut dengan se-keliling nya langit yang kini telah berubah menjadi kelam, dengan hawa dingin hingga menusuk ketulang nya, di tambah dengan suara lolongan srigala dan pohon - pohon yang mengitari jalan yang ia lewati menambah kesan mencekam, melihat jam monol baby blue yang dengan manis melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya, namun itu malah membuatnya semakin takut karna jam yang menunjuk kan pukul 08;00, hei iya merasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu, bukan kah ia menunggu jinki jam 05;00 pm, ia menyerah lebih baik mengakui dari pada rasa takut itu semakin menghantui nya..

membalik kan tubuh nya untuk melihat keberadaan sang kekasih, namun nihil tak ada Jinki-nya,

" Jinki " lirih key, dengan mata yang dengan liar menyapu sekelilingnya berharap sang kekasih dapat tertangkap di kedua retina nya, mengusap-usapkan tangan nya seolah dapat mengusir hawa dingin, keringat dingin kini telah bercucuran di pelipis nya..

" Jinki Jangan bercanda, ini tak lucu " teriak key, namun nihil tak ada jawaban hanya ada semilir angin yang menjawabnya..

" Jinki " lirih key, karna rasa takut itu semakin mendominasi perasaan nya,

" Yeah "

" Hyaaa" kaget key, karna pinggang nya di peluk erat oleh orang yang berada di belakang nya, namun rasa kaget itu hilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman karna ia sangat mengenal suara merdu dan juga aroma tubuh dari orang yang berada di belakang nya ini, sedangkan orang yang berada di belakang nya ini, masih memeluk pinggang nya dengan kedua tangan kekar nya dan menyusup kan kepala nya di lengkuk kan leher key..

" Jinki itu tak lucu, kau menyebalkan " kesal key, dan mencubit pelan tangan yang memeluk pinggang nya, sedangkan orang yang berada di belakang nya yang tak lain adalah Jinki hanya terkekek mendengar nya..

" Aahh" desah key, karna Jinki tak hanya diam dia kini mulai mengecup leher dan juga sedikit menggigit nya, sedangkan jinki ia terpejam indah dan menikmati tindakan nya itu, key mengadahkan kepala nya ke atas, karna rasa geli yang ia terima nya, dan itu membuat akses jinki itu menikmati leher jenjang key semakin leluasa di tambah dengan key yang memakai baju dengan kerah lebar membuat leher nya terpampang..

menit lain itu menjadi berbeda karna key mendesah dengan sedikit rasa sakit, Jinki yang mendengar suara key akhirnya membuka kedua mata nya, dan rasa nya ia ingin menampar diri nya sendiri karna hampir melakukan di luar dugaan nya, karna apa? karna ia telah mengoyak leher kekasih nya dengan kedua taring nya, walau iya hanya menancap kan taring nya itu di leher key-nya..

" Mian ne " sesal Jinki dan menjauh kan tubuh nya, dan membalik kan tubuh nya, sedangkan key ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya..

" Key,cepatlah karna hari akan semakin gelap " ujar jinki yang kini telah berjalan lebih dulu, ia mencoba untuk menahan gejolak untuk menggigit kekasih nya,dan memejamkan kedua mata nya untuk membuat kedua mata nya yang telah berubah warna, menjadi seperti mata manusia pada umumnya..

" Brengsek " gumam jinki, karna ia telah melihat bulan, ia tahu sebentar lagi waktu nya akan tiba, melirik key yang berada di belakang nya, yang menyentuh leher nya, ada rasa menyesal pada dirinya, karna ia melihat kekasih nya yang meringkis dengan memegang lehernya..

" Key, mian ne " sesal jinki yang kini telah berada di samping key, dan ia juga harus menahan nafas nya, agar penciuman nya tak terkecoh dengan aroma tubuh key, yang membuat nya breaksi, jinki meletak kan tangan nya di leher key, tepat nya di bekas gigitan nya sendiri, dan meletak kan kedua jarinya di luka tersebut, dan menit kemudian luka tersebut hilang. karna jinki menyembuhkan nya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki..

" ne, gwaenchana Jinki-a " ujar key tersenyum, dan sedikit meringis karna lehernya merasakan sesuatu entahlah, ia tak tahu..

.

.

" Jinki, benar kah ini rumah mu " ucap key, dengan nada yang tak percaya karna melihat sebuah rumah yang ada di depan nya, ani! lebih tepat nya seperti sebuah istana, jinki yang melihat tingkah laku key hanya tersenyum karna ia melihat key seperti anak kecil yang menangis lalu di berikan permen kapas..

kedua mata key menyapu dengan liar sekelilingnya dengan rasa yang teramat kagum pada perabotan yang berada di rumah ini, dan dengan berbagai Gucci antik yang ada di setiap ruang nya..

" Key kenalkan dia umma dan appa ku " ucap jinki, dan menunjuk kedua orang tua nya, key menoleh dan ia langsung tersipu malu karna di tatap oleh kedua orang tua Jinki..

" Annyeong haseyo, ajumma ajussi jeoneun Kim Keybum imnida " ucap key dan membungkuk hormat..

" Aigoo, Jinki-a dia kah namja yang selalu kau ceritakan pada umma eum "ucap seorang yang berada di depan nya, sedangkan key ia benar-benar malu, benarkah? kalau kekasih nya ini selalu menceritakan tentang nya pada orang tua nya..

" Yeppoh" ucap orang tersebut, dan memandang key dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir mungil nya, sedangkan key ia terlihat kikuk karna di lihat se-intens seperti itu..

Jinki-a ikut appa sebentar " ucap namja paruh baya, namun tak terlihat seperti namja se-usia nya, jinki mengerti dan ia mengikuti sang appa yang telah masuk di sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat nya dan key,namun sebelum ia benar-benar mengikuti sang appa ia telah berbisik pada key " kau tunggu sebentar tidak apa bukan " key mengangguk mengerti..

" Key hyung " teriak seorang namja, membuat kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke asal suara, dan seketika kedua nya tersenyum karna tau siapa orang tersebut..

" Aigoo minnie-a jangan memeluk key seperti itu " ucap Jaejoong yang melihat anak bungsu nya memeluk key dengan erat..

" tak apa ajumma, taemin memang sudah biasa seperti ini " key tersenyum setelah taemin melepaskan pelukkan nya, sedangkan taemin ia tersenyum senang karna di bela oleh key, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak-nya sendiri, ia amat menyayangi key, sebagaimana ia menyayangi kakak kandung nya sendiri Jinki..

" Jinjjayo, mian key, taemin memang seperti ini " jaejoong tersenyum dan jika ia akui memang pilihan anak-nya ini membuat nya senang, karna key dapat membuat taemin terlihat amat bahagia. ani! bukan maksud nya taemin tak bahagia namun, jika ia menatap bola mata taemin saat menatap key itu berbeda..

" key-a, jangan panggil ajumma, panggil saja umma ne, ayo aku antar kau ke kamar Jinki "

" n-ne u-umma " key tergagap saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, wajah nya memanas, entahlah ia merasa sangat malu karna ternyata keluarga jinki menyambutnya dengan baik, sedangkan taemin ia masih bermanja dengan key tanpa melepaskan tangan key dari rengkuhan nya, dan mengikuti umma jinki yang berada didepan nya..

" nah, key kau tunggu di sini ne, umma mau buatkan minuman untuk mu " ucap jaejoong setelah sampai di kamar jinki yang berada di lantai dua, key mengangguk..

" aish, key hyung ayo masuk " ajak taemin dan dengan ragu key melangkah kan kaki nya..

" Key hyung aku tinggal dulu tak apa bukan " taemin mengatakan dengan nada yang merajuk, membuat ia hanya bisa mengangguk kan kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali taemin menemani nya untuk menunggu sang kekasih datang...

key mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna cream yang memang ada di kamar onew, sepeninggalnya taemin ia hanya duduk di sofa tersebut, namun senyum nya tak pernah pudar dari bibir cherry nya, karna merasa lucu melihat foto-foto kekasih nya, dan yang membuat nya senang adalah sebuah foto yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, sebuah foto diri nya dan Juga Jinki-nya, dengan posisi ia yang sedang di peluk dari belakang ia sangat ingat moment itu, saat kelulusan senior High School..

" Key, mian lama menunggu.." key tersentak karna jaejoong yang tiba - tiba saja telah duduk di samping nya " ini minum lah " jaejoong menyondorkan segelas minuman, dan ia hanya mengambil nya dengan sedikit kikuk, dan mulai meminum nya sedangkan jaejoong ia hanya tersenyum melihat key yang kini meminum minuman buatan nya..

" Gomawo" ucap key setelah ia meletak kan minuman tadi di meja yang beradadi depan nya..

" Baik lah, umma keluar ne " ucap Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut pirang key..

.

.

.

" Jinki sebentar lagi mulai " ucap appa jinki, yaitu Yunho jinki mengikuti apa yang appa nya lihat, dan ia hanya mengangguk karna sang bulan yang bersinar terang kini telah terlihat dengan jelas...

" ingat, kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu, karna jika kau telah merasakan nya kau akan ketagihan " ucap Yunho memperingatkan anaknya..

" Ne"

.

.

" Akh " Key meringis dan memegang kepala nya yang terasa pening, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu namun terhalang karna tiba - tiba ada Jinki yang berada di depan nya, ani! bukan hanya Jinki tapi ada Taemin dan juga Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum pada nya..

TENG~~

TENG~~

suara sebuah jam menggema di ruang an tersebut, dan key tersentak karna melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya ini, Jinki nya ani! bukan hanya Jinki-nya namun semua yang berada di depan nya ini.. mata nya bersinar dan juga meskipun kepala nya yang saat ini terasa pening dan pengheliatan nya agak memudar tapi ia masih bisa melihat nya, semua yang berada di depan nya ini, Gigi-nya pada mempunyai taring..

ani! kepala nya menggeleng ini tidak mungkin,..

" Ji-jinki k-Kau " ucap key terbata dan tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimat nya,karna pingsan akibat minuman yang di berikan oleh Jaejoong namun sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai Jinki telah menangkap nya lebih dulu..

Jinki menggendong tubuh mungil key yang terpejam indah dan meletak kan di ranjang King sizenya dengan hati- hati dan penuh kelembutan..

sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan taemin dia sudah meninggalkan agar Jinki dapat menyelesaikan upacara tersebut..

Jinki meletak kan tubuh key dengan hati-hati karna takut membangun kan key yang sedang terpejam indah, dan mulai melepaskan baju yang melekat pada tubuh key, ia mengalihkan wajah nya untuk menahan nafas karna aroma tubuh key yang menyeruak masuk di penciuman nya, setelah pakaian yang key kenakan terlepas semua, dan tergantikan dengan kain polos untuk menutupi tubuh polos key, jinki memposisikan diri nya di atas key,namun ia menyanggah dengan dengkulnya agar beban tubuhnya tidak membuat key terbeban kan, kedua tangan nya memegang pergelang key, dan kepala nya ia mendoak untuk menatap bulan purnama yang tepat berada di atas, membuat mereka bersinar.. yeak mereka dapat melihat bulan purnama dengan jalas karna atap yang. transparan membuat cahaya bulan dapat terpantul... Jinki memajam kan kedua mata nya dan bergumam, entahlah hanya kaum merekalah yang mengetahuinya..

" Key-a mian ne, Jeongmal Saranghae Yeongwonhi " ucap Jinki dan mulai mendekatkan kepala nya di lekukan leher jenjang key...

membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan gigi taring nan tajam nya, dan

" AAAAAARGH " Ringis key dengan mata yang terpejam karna lehernya terkoyak, akibat jinki yang menghisap darah nya kuat, tangan nya bergerak karna rasa sakit tersebut..

" hhmm " Jinki menikmati darah tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam, sedangkan key kini bibirnya memucat, karna jinki yang telah menggigitnya beberapa menit lalu..

" Appa " teriak taemin saat menyadari wajah key yang memucat, yeah ia dan kedua orang tua nya menyaksikan apa yang Jinki lakukan..

" Taemin-a cepat hentikan, Jinki sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya " ucap Jaejoong panik..

" Jinki berhenti " teriak Yunho. saat mereka telah berada. di kamar Jinki..

" Taemin jangan " telat, Yunho mengatakan setelah tubuh taemin terlontar ke dinding, karna mendekati perisai yang Jinki buat, taemin terpejam dan meringis akibat terkena serangan Jinki yang tak kasat mata, Jaejoong membantu taemin berdiri..

" AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH"

Mata Yunho melebar dan dengan cepat ia menggunakan kekuatan nya, dan membuat perisai Jinki hancur..

"Jae tahan Jinki " titah Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk, sedangkan Jinki ia masih menghisap darah key yang kini wajah nya sedikit memucat, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karna Tubuhnya yang telah di pegang oleh kedua orang tua nya..

" Taemin angkat key, pindahkan ia di kamar yang sudah umma siapkan " Titah Jaejoong pada taemin, dan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, taemin membawa key dan menghilang secepat kilat..

sudah 7 hari setelah insiden itu Key belum juga membuka kedua mata nya, Jinki hanya dapat menemani key dengan rasa penyesalan nya, sedangkan taemin ia juga merasa sedih namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa,

" Mian ne " entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir kissable nya, memandang wajah key yang seperti malaikat barbaring di ranjang king size-nya, jinki mengelus tangan key dan menciumin nya berharap kedua manik kucing tersebut terbuka..

" Jinki-a lebih baik kau istirahat, lihat kau seperti tak bernyawa "ucap Jaejoong khawatir saat melihat kondisi anak-nya, yeah, karna sekarang Hidup Jinki kini telah tergantung pada key, karna jinki telah membuat upacara waktu itu bukan? upacara pendamping hidup, dimana jika seorang vampire menghisap darah pasangan nya, maka ia hanya dapat meminum darah pasangan tersebut, dan jika ia berani meminum darah selain bukan darah pasangan nya, maka jinki akan menjadi seperti Debu lebih tepat nya mati!

" Ani!, ini salahku jadi biarkan aku mendapatkan yang setimpal " jinki tersenyum samar, sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang iba, yeah ia juga tak bisa menolong..

" ck,seterah padamu, " jinki tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan umma-nya..

.

.

.

kicauan burung di pagi hari, seolah membuat melodi indah untuk menyambut datangnya sang matahari, sedangkan namja cantik bagaikan malaikat mulai merasa risih akibat. tidur nyenyaknya yang sedikit terganggu akibat sinar mentari yang menggangu tidur nyenyak-nya..

" Aaahkk " meringis pelan, saat mata indahnya mulai terbiasa dengan sinar mentari, tangan-nya memegang leher yang di perban...

tunggu! di perban?

dan seketika kedua manik kucing nya melebar saat mengingat kejadian intu, lalu kedua bola mata kucingnya mulai menyapu dengan liar sekelilingnya, ruangan yang teramat asing baginya, menyibak keslimut yang berada di tubuhnya, kakinya mulai menginjak marmer dingin,membuat ia meringis akibat rasa dingin itu,

" Akh " meringis dan memegang kepala nya saat rasa pening itu kembali menghampiri nya..namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri..

" Key Hyung" Teriak taemin dan memegang tubuh key yang lulai, namun ketika key melihat taemin ia merasa takut, karna ingatan beberapa hari lalu masih terniang taemin-nya? bukan taemin-nya yang dulu..

" Ta-taemin kau " gagap key saat melihat kedua bola mata taemin, namun yang di tatap hanya tersenyum..

" ne, tenanglah hyung aku tak akan menyakitimu, " key mengangguk., dan dengan pasrah ia mengikuti taemin yang kini kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tadi ia tempati..

" Minum ini " taemin menyondorkan segelas di depan key, Sedangkan key ia hanya memandang gelas yang berada di tangan taemin " kau tak usah khawatir hyung ini bukan racun, tapi Vitamin " tebak taemin karna melihat key, key dengan ragu mengambil dan meminumnya..

" Taemin bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku " tanya key saat ia telah selesai meminum minuman pemberian taemin, sedangkan taemin tersenyum dan mengangguk.. " dan ini, bisa kau jelaskan " key mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lehernya..

" itu, adalah tanda jika kau adalah pendamping hidup Jinki hyung " taemin tersenyum..

" tapi, bukan kah Jinki menggigitku, apa aku sudah jadi vampire " key di buat bingung oleh taemin, karna namja manis yang ada di depan nyaini malah menggeleng..

" Ani! "

"Lalu "

~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinki tersenyum senang karna mendengar kabar jika sang kekasih telah sadar dari tidurnya, hatinya seolah ingin meletus! ck, kedengaran nya memang konyol tapi memang seperti itu nyatanya!

Cleck~~

membuka pintu kamar key, dan apa! pemandanga di depan nya ini, membuat Libido nya terpancing, karna key yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang menyender di kepala ranjang, dan tersenyum manis, di tambah dengan pakaian key yang tipis..

" Key, apa kau masih sakit " ucap jinki khawatir yang kini telah duduk di pinggiran ranjang..

" ani! " jinki di buat bingung dengan kekasihnya ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan...

" Jinki-a, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu lihat wajahmu pucat sekali" Jinki bergidik saat key, mengelus dada bidang nya,hei jangan salah kan dirinya jika sudah terpancing ne?

" Key ada apa dengan mu eoh?" tanya Jinki bingung saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini, hei ia hanya pergi selama 2 hari..

" Jinki-a aku hanya mengucapkan sekali, jadi di dengar ne " key berucap dan mulai menjilati jakun Jinki yang naik turun karna menahan sesuatu..

"Key..aah ce-cepat katakan jangan menggodaku " jinki berucap di sela-sela desahan nya, karna key dia telah duduk di atas tubuh jinki, dengan lehernya yang di jilat se-deduktif oleh orang yang berada di atas tubuhnya ini,dan menggesek-gesekan junior nya..

" Aku tahu semua nya " ucap key setelah menghentikan aktivitas nya, dan menatap kedua manik jinki..

" Apa ? "Jinki membalik kan posisi nya, membuat ia diatas dan key di bawah, kedua manik sabit nya menatap lekat kedua mata key, dan kedua tangan nya mencengkram kedua tangan key..

" Semuan nya, aku tahu dari Taemin, dan cepatlah aku tahu kau akan lemah jika tak meminum darah ku bukan " key tersenyum dan mengalihkan kepala nya ke samping, membuat leher jenjang nya terlihaat jelas..

"ck" decak key, saat jinki tak memberikan tanda - tanda untuk bertindak.. " Jinki-a, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran " Jinki menatap key dalam, seolah meyakinkan apa yang key katakan.. dan key mengangguk..

" Kau menyesal " ucap jinki dengan seringai-nya

dan..

" Aaahhh " Key mendesah karna dengan cepat jinki meremas juniornya, dan menjilat lehernya...

" Hmm,kita bermain dulu ne " uap jinki di sela aktivitas nya...

" Ji-jinki ughsss "

**_END..._**

_kekekee^^ karna sekarang special Dubu B'DAY. jadi saya share sekarang kagak jadi minggu, yah itung-itung but kado... dan yang mengharap kan. NC maaf otak saya lagi polos jadi. tidak bisa, takut teremar *digampar_

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
